kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Shigemori Sumimura
Shigemori Sumimura (墨村繁守'', Sumimura Shigemori'') is the grandfather of Masamori, Yoshimori, and Toshimori, as well as the 21st head of the Sumimura family. Appearance Shigemori is a old man with white hair and a white mustache. His hair is white and only covers the back and his two right and left sides of his head, leaving his crown exposed. In Kekkaishi uniform, he wears the exact same attire Yoshimori wears. His Houin mark is located on the palm of his left hand. Personality Shigemori is very loud, obnoxious, devoted to the family, and very strict. He scolds Yoshimori often, constantly pushing him to put aside childish things and focus on kekkaishi training.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 1 He enjoys hitting Yoshimori on the forehead. Shigemori regularly gets into fights with Tokiko Yukimura over which family are the true successors of Tokimori Hazama, and views most nightly ayakashi hunts as a chance for Yoshimori to prove the Sumimura superiority by overshadowing Tokine's skills (though it is often Tokine who bests Yoshimori). Despite this, when there is real danger, he will reluctantly work alongside Tokiko and Tokine, but never fails to loudly point out Yoshimori's failings once the danger has passed. It is later revealed that his relationship with Tokiko was once very similar to the connection that Yoshimori and Tokine have now.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 16 History In his youth, Shigemori protected Karasumori along with Tokiko, who was something of a friendly rival. Though she was more powerful than him, she had a tendency to go overboard with her powers, and Shigemori would have to clean up any resulting messes. As they grew older, their relationship became strained, most likely due to the feud between their families, which both seem determined to pass on to future generations. Shigemori considers the protection of Karasumori to be his family's most important task, and as such, he rarely leaves the area. Plot Shigemori is first seen praising Yoshimori for taking down an ayakashi during the hunt the previous night. He then quizzes Yoshimori on the Hazama-Ryu Kekkai technique. As he leaves the room, he takes out a piece of paper that he found in Yoshimori's backpack, a survey that 3rd graders did during school. After he read it, Yoshimori's kekkai fails then he starts lecturing him about his nighttime activities and how he has to be the Legitimate Heir. Powers & Abilities Hazama-Ryu Kekkai technique: Shigemori is an experienced kekkaishi and has proven more than capable of defending the Sumimura home from ayakashi invasion, often entirely by himself (Toshimori is too inexperienced, and Shuji lacks the necessary power). Though he is rarely seen proving so, Shigemori has considerable power and stamina. In a single night, he is able to rid both the Sumimura and Yukimura homes of Shion's many henchmen, summon multiple full-sized shikigami clones to stand guard, create a kekkai around the entire Sumimura home, and then run to Karasumori on foot, all with no signs of fatigue.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 37 Though he prefers to leave most of the work to Yoshimori so that the boy can grow stronger, Shigemori is always prepared to back up his grandson when needed. His shikigami tend to greatly resemble him, both in appearance and attitude: some bear his facial features, and the clones he uses to replace his grandsons at school behave like old men. References Category:Characters Category:Sumimura Family